creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Peppermint Palace
Peppermint Palace was a children's television show that aired on Nick Jr. from November 6, 1995 - September 7, 1996. It was cancelled after one season due to graphic and obscene content. It ran for 1,075 episodes, each 5 minutes. It returned with new episodes and reruns on Nick Jr. from August 3, 1998 to January 29, 1999 for 550 episodes, before getting canned for the same reasons as last time. The show returned once again on Noggin, where it aired 2,548 new episodes alongside reruns from April 1, 2002 to April 6, 2003. It aired in reruns on Noggin until April 2004. It's final return to television with new episodes was on Playhouse Disney, where it made new episodes and aired reruns from Season 2 from October 9, 2005 to April 28, 2006, with 700 new episodes produced. In total, 4,873 5-minute episodes were produced, alongside three half hour specials (all of which aired on Nickelodeon). Episodes Season 1 * The Letter "M" '''- Mark thinks of "M" words (Airdate: 11/06/1995) * '''How It's Made: Beef - Sandy demonstrates how beef is made. (Airdate: 11/06/1995) * Violar - A puppet and a boy talk about "violar". (Airdate: 11/06/1995) * Circles - A puppet named Ernie talks about circles. (Airdate: 11/06/1995) * White - A pig puppet dresses up in a white cloak. (Airdate: 11/06/1995) * The Letter "O" '- The pig puppet talks about the letter O. (Airdate: 11/07/1995) * '''The Number "6" '- Ernie talks about the number 6. (Airdate: 11/07/1995) * '''Religion - Piggy talks about religion (Airdate: 11/07/1995) * Wet Paint '''- Mark talks about wet paint (Airdate: 11/07/1995) * '''Skinning - Sandy talks about skinning. (Airdate: 11/07/1995) * Snack Time: PB&B Sandwich '''- The blind-chef makes a peanut-butter and banana sandwich. (Airdate: 11/08/1995) * '''Playing in the Road - Two puppets play ball in the road (Airdate: 11/08/1995) * The Number "3" - Ernie counts to three with the Cluckoos. (Airdate: 02/22/1996) Season 3 *'Violar' - Ernie and Dewey Dragon talk about "violar". (Airdate: 05/03/2002) *'Monkeys' - Bruno the monkey talks about life in the zoo (Airdate: 12/13/2002) Specials *'The Hospital - The entire puppet cast goes to the hospital. (Airdate: 03/02/1996)' *'Happy Birthday!' - The entire puppet cast celebrates the birthday of one man. (Airdate: 04/20/1996) *'The Peppermint Palace Celebration! '- The puppets celebrate Peppermint Palace. (Airdate: 09/07/1996) Controversy The series is remembered for being very controversial, so much so that the series was never reran, and for a long time, the only evidence of its existence were articles on the show from 1996 - 2006. Until 2011, when all the episodes were put onto Netflix. Controversial Moments Season 1 * Mark mentions "methamphetamine" during the episode, describing it as something to rely on if you are sad. Mark also makes a gesture similar to masturbation during the end of the episode. * Real footage of cows being slaughtered is shown. * "Violar" is Spanish for "rape", the puppet talks about how much he loves "violar", but when the boy says he needs to know what "violar" means, the puppet proceeds to tell the boy to bend over, and then once the screen fades out, the puppet proceeds to rape the boy. *One of the circles has a Swastika on it. *The pig's completed outfit resembles one of the Klu-Klux Klan, and later on, another similarly-cloaked puppet albeit red walks up to the pig puppet, and they proceed to make-out on screen. *The pig says that the letter "O" is the sound he makes whenever he's getting a blowjob, then a cow comes up and sucks on his dick, then the pig goes "Oh, oh, oh!" *Ernie says if you say "6" three times in a row in your bathtub when you are covered in ketchup, something lucky will happen. *Piggy says that religion is a big game, and the only way to win is to not participate. Piggy says that your God isn't real, but Satan is. *Mark does his masturbating gesture toward the end of the episode, but this time, we see what is likely supposed to be cum in a jar, he calls it "wet paint". *Sandy says you can also skin people. *The Chef uses a leg belonging to a human for the peanut-butter (which is blood), and for the banana (which is parts of the leg). The person it belonged to is heard screaming-in-agony. *The puppets at the end of the episode get hit by a car, the camera pans onto their dead bodies. *Ernie then proceeds to rape the Cuckoos one at a time. Season 3 *The episode is a remake of the Season 1 episode, so it has the same premise, instead, it has Ernie replacing the puppet that would become Henry in Season 2, and Dewey replacing the boy. *Bruno talks about throwing his poop at the passer-bys. Specials Happy Birthday! *The puppets are celebrating Hitler's birthday. *The puppet Jill gets raped by Ernie in the special, as part of "How Hitler Came To Be". *Jill's stomach gets cut open, drenched in gasoline, and set on fire, as part of "How Hitler Came To Be". *Ernie, who is playing Hitler, cooks Piggy, who is playing then-dictator of Germany, as part of "Hitler Rises". *During a filler scene, Ernie asks a little girl if she is Jewish. She says "Yes.", Ernie preceeds to tell her when she gets home to take a bath, and put in a toaster that's plugged in into the bathtub. *During a filler scene, Dekkie Monster asks a little girl if she is Jewish. She says "Yes.", Dekkie asks to see her barefeet. Then once her feet are shown, Dekkie proceeds to cut off all of her toes, whilst counting them, then Dekkie eats them in front of the child. *The puppets re-enact the Holocaust at the end of the special, and Ernie plays Hitler, so he grinds, slices, and bites into all the other puppets, who play the Jews. He then gives the corpses to the blind chef, who cooks them, and serves them to Ernie, however, the chef's poor handling makes the whole palace explode, the puppets then go to Hell. The Hospital *Ernie comes up to a child puppet on life support. The child asks for him to unplug his Walkman, but Ernie unplugs the machine instead. He puts the child in a bag, and puts the bag into the garbage shute, turns it on, and grinds the child. *Dekkie Monster tells a little boy to come stand by him, kneel down, and stretch his arm, he calls Jill over to the other side, Dekkie proceeds to bite into one of the boy's arms, and Jill breaks the other. *Piggy, while watching a surgery, decides to put thumbtacks into the patient's eyes. *Humpty the bear puppet accidently bumps into an elderly woman standing next to a flight of stairs, pushing the lady down, breaking her back, Dekkie runs down the stairs, but due to his weight, he makes the elderly woman splatter guts all over the floor. *The Cluckoos (four of them) all rape a nurse at the same time. *Dekkie Monster cut opens a pregnant woman, takes out the fetus, and eats the fetus. Then Dekkie proceeds to drench gasoline into her stomach, and set it on fire. The Peppermint Palace Celebration! *Eleven Cluckoos appear during the special, all but one of them die during the course of the special. The first four get run over by Ernie, three more get raped at the same time by Dekkie, Piggy, and Ernie, two more get shot in the chest, and the last one gets grinded by a blender, the one that doesn't die gets arrested at the end. *Jill wrestles puppet alligators during the special, however, she opens the jaw of the alligator so wide that it breaks off the alligator. *Ernie is tells kids how to bake a cake, he says a recipe to nitrogen trichloride instead, nitrogen trichloride is a dangerously explosive chemical. *At the end, people are seen being arrested, one man with Ernie on his arm, another with a Cluckoo, another with Jill, and a female with Dekkie on her arm, however, these arrests were real, however all of these people escaped prison in 1997. Puppet Performers All Seasons *Arnold Kirtismachz - Ernie, Piggy, Dekkie (voice), Cluckoos *Kati Iritzuko - Jill (puppetry), Humpty the Bear, Cluckoos *Kijo Iritzuko - Henry, Dewey, Dekkie (puppetry, final season), Cluckoos (Note: Kati's brother) More two seasons *Maria Kirtismachz - Jill (voice), Dekkie (puppetry), Cluckoos (Note: Arnold's first wife, performed in Seasons 1 - 3, she divorced Arnold and changed her name after Season 3 ended) Season 3 *Mark Fujimazto - Bruno Category:Television shows